User blog:ThatVolturiFangirl/Ellie Uley - Chapter 5
Chapter 5 Decisions The Cullens were everywhere. They watched me so closely... It was so eerie. Every inch of my body was itching to transform; I could feel the wolf tearing me apart inside, aching to be freed. In fact, it was so intense that the only thing keeping me from doing so was the thought that Jay was only a short walk away. I ignored the eyes on me and continued after Carlisle. The scent of them was almost painful at the point. However, one scent was different- it smelled human... Almost. It seemed like it took forever but we finally got there after I was lead through a huge maze-like house. Jay was lying in a hospital type bed, pale and unconscious. A heart monitor beeped next to him at a seemingly normal pace and a tube was up his nose. The room he was in was large and open. Through the windows, I could see the green forest against a great, orange sunset which was partly hidden by wispy clouds. I couldn't stare through the trees for very long. I was scared in case I caught sight of Sam or another wolf in the distance. Clumsily, I stumbled over to Jay's side. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him, taking his white, cold and lifeless hand. His chest rose and fell, the machine beeped. For some reason, I had a terrible feeling that it was all faked. I felt although he was no longer with me. I was being stupid. Of course he was. A blood-stained bandage was wrapped around his bare chest. The blanket came up to just after his wrists. I couldn't look at the injury at all. The guilt just swirled and boiled inside me like some kind of medieval witch's brew. By the door, Carlisle hesitated before speaking, "I'll leave you two alone now." I didn't even look up as he walked out. Seconds turned into minutes. Jay didn't stir at all. I felt like I should talk to him a little. So I did. "Jay," I said. "Please. I don't know if you can hear me, but..." I trailed off. It felt like I was talking to thin air. Instead, I began to stroke his hand with my thumb. How would I explain all this to the pack? One of their priorities was protecting the humans. I had almost torn one's throat out. What would I tell Jay's family? They would be worried... How could I explain this? Use Sam's excuse? Oh, yes, I can imagine that conversation going well. "Oh hello there Jay's parents, I'm afraid to tell you that your son had been mauled by a bear." Of course, I'd say it better than that. However, how would I answer all the expected questions? Why was he in the forest? Why didn't he go straight to hospital? Why did the bear attack him? I sighed out loud. Too many questions... They were clogging my brain space. Jay hadn't moved an inch. I didn't want to leave. There was another option, but I wasn't that desperate. Or was I? Suddenly, I realised I was. Jay was my life. I loved him. The other option was to talk to the Cullens about it. I knew they were good at making things up- cover stories, excuses, made up locations, people and conversations. Maybe if I asked them, they would help me... I shook my head quickly even though no one was there to see me do it. Cullens helping me? Urgh! I must have been crazy. The guilt must have been getting to me. They were nothing but a bunch of parasites. I tried to think about something else as I gazed back towards Jay, lifeless and still. An hour passed and I had sadly spent most of it staring at Jay, letting the worry and panic flow freely, silently begging him with every single thought I could to wake up. He didn't. Occasionally, I heard shuffles downstairs. I heard small conversations sometimes. They all seemed to involve hunting plans or stupid things that I didn't even need to know. It was obvious they were trying to avoid talking about me. They knew I would be listening. I had been thinking about the "other option". What if it was the only option? I was bad at thinking of excuses. All of the ones I had come up with were pointless. In the end, I decided to ask the Cullens. Besides, once they help me, I never have to talk to the smelly leeches again. I walked downstairs and the small flickers of conversation melted away as I went. I heard movement as they shifted position. I turned around to find all their eyes on me. Well, four of them. There was only four in the room. I had been told the names before but I kept forgetting. It was something I thought I never needed to know. I knew Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and Nessie, their baby- a half human, half vampire, I think. The one Jacob had imprinted on. Carlisle was one of the four in the room and he was with Esme. They were standing closest, both smiling welcomingly (probably fake too). They were side by side a few steps away from two vampires who I had seen before, but forgotten their names. One was tall, strong and tough looking. He was giving me a positively evil glare and was leaning forward in a defensive position. His hair was dark and cropped short and he has a mischievous feature in his face. I admit it, he scared me... Well, angered me. The other one was standing a metre or two away, partially hidden by a sofa, his hand resting stiffly upon the top of it. He was tall and lean with honey blonde hair. He didn't show much expression at all as he looked at me. He wasn't threatening, just... Odd. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, returning my gaze to Carlisle who was still smiling... Urgh. How was I supposed to start this off? I said the first thing I thought of. "Um... Hey? I have a bit of a problem..." Category:Blog posts